The planet personification x country personification
by NajwaAnimeLovers
Summary: Bagaimana kegajean para personifikasi negara ketika bertemu personifikadi planet. if dont lik dont read.
1. Orang yang Jatuh dari langit

Hetalia Axis powers hanya milik Hima Papa

Bukan milik saya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
Orang yang Jatuh dari langit**

Di gedung World meeting, keadaan normal sedang berlangsung seperti biasanya. America memakan hamburger dan menyombongkan dirinya sebagai hero. England berantem dengan France dan misuh misuh dengan bahasa " Piratenya" yang kebanyakan ada kata "Bloodynya". Romano ngambek karena dipaksa datang ke world meeting .Spain sedang menghibur Romano dengan tomat tomat segar di tangannya. Germany yang melihat itu hanya bisa berface palm. Russia sedang "menganiaya" China agar bergabung dengannya.

Tiba tiba , "Braak.." dari atap jatuh seseorang . Orang itu sangat aneh karena dari kepalanya mencuat sekuntum bunga. Orang itu hanya mengeluh kesakitan dan kemudian pingsan.

" Siapa itu, Vee ? tanya Italy

" Dia itu laki – laki atau perempuan, aru ," tanya China dengan heran

Semua yang mendengar itu hanya bersweat drop ria dan berpikir " padahal kau sendiri setengah laki – laki setengah perempuan" ke China .

" Sudah, yang penting kita angkut dulu dia ke ruang kesehatan. Dan obati dia sampai siuman," kata personifikasi kesayangan kita, Nesia- chan. ( Nesia : Jangan panggil namaku dengan tambahan –chan , author. Aku ini laki – laki !. Author: Habis, kau cocok dipanggil begitu , sih - 3 -. Nesia : Diam kau !, author bodoh ( author dipukuli "bak buk guk(?)meong(?)")

Oke bek to stori. "Nesia – chan, kamu memang uke ku yang paling baik," kata Netherland yang tiba - tiba memeluk nesia dari belakang layaknya pasangan yang baru saja menikah (Nesia : Hoii !). Kejadian itu tentu saja membuat wajah nesia memerah dan itu juga merupakan pemandangan berharga untuk para fujoshi yang saat ini sibuk memfoto foto kejadian itu.

" Hei , dasar kau pedofil idiot, lepaskan tanganmu dari kakakku, bodoh !," bentak siapa lagi, kalau bukan si Malingsia , eh Malon (he he he, author salah ketik ) sembari menarik tangan kakaknya. " Enak saja, Nesia – chan hanya milikku," sambil ngomong begitu , Nether menarik tangan kiri Nesia .

Lalu, terjadilah perebutan Nesia menjadi bertambah merah semerah wajah Romano yang sedang menahan malu dan kejadian itu membuat seluruh fujoshi yang ada di ruangan itu semakin sibuk memfoto kejadian yang tak mungkin di lewatkan itu.

" Jadi, siapa yang mau mengangkut orang itu ke ruang kesehatan ," tanya Japan sambil mengipas ngipasi Nesia yang blushing berat. Kejadian membuat para fujoshi tak berhenti dari kegiatan foto – fotonya (Author: apa ! lagi ! Apa mereka nggak pernah capek ya ? ) dan membuat para penggemar Nesia cemburu berat dan menghujani Japan dengan death glare.

" Honhonhon, sebagai laki – laki sejati , onii-san akan melakukannya," kata France sambil nebar nebar bunga mawar utuh. ( Author : apa ! utuh !?)

" Hoi, France durinya kena aku yang awesome ini !,"kata Prussia ditambah foto foto Selfie , kalau ditanya pastinya buat dimasukkin di Oresama no blog. Bagi yang belum pernah lihat silahkan lihat awesome sekali ,kesesese ( Gawat, author ketularan virus asemnya Prussia !) .

" Jadi, siapa yang setuju ?," tanya Germany. "Krik, krik" seluruh ruangan terdiam, tak ada setuju .

" EH, KENAPAAA ! APA KURANGNYA ONII-SAN YANG KEREN INI ?,"kata France kaget dengan suara sekeras Toa Love is war (author : my capsiee, noo ! ).

" Soalnya, tak ada yang mau anak itu celaka, gara – gara ada kau, baka !," kata England mulai mengeluar kata – kata saktinya.

" Hon hon hon, pasti kau cemburu, ya kan ,Angleterre !?", tebak France sambil merangkul pundak England.

" Apa maksudmu, Wine suckers !?," bentak England denagn kata – katanya yang penuh hikmah.

" Terima ini, tea suckers !," mulai deh, pertengkaran gaje antar pecinta teh dan wine. Sementar mereka bertengkar, semua masih memperdebatkan siapa yang mau mengangkut orang yang mau mengangkut orang yang masih pingsan, sama seperti Nesia.(Author : kapan dia bangun !?( author heran sendiri)).

.

.

.

Bersambung dengan gajenya

Author : Hari ini , aku akan memberi tahu informasi penting !

All : Apa itu, author ?

Author : Hari kamis tanggal 17 April , aku ulang tahun , yee !

( nari nari sendiri dengan gaya luar biasa gaje )

All : ...

Italia : Selamat ya, author! Vee !

Author : Makasih ya , Ita – chan ! ( meluk Italia )

Germany & Romano : " Mendeath glare "lepaskan Italia atau kau mati" ke author

Author : (melepaskan pelukan) Sekarang, ayo kita tutup

Author & all : Sampai ketemu di next chapter dan jangan lupa di review ya !


	2. Planetary Moe Characters Note

Jika kalian tak tahu karakter planetary moe ,ini dia list nya.

**Mercury **

Umur : sekitar 4,54 milyar tahun

Umur manusia: 20-25 tahun  
Mata : Oranye

Rambut : Coklat

Lainnya : memiliki tangan yang pendek, itu sebabnya tangannya tersembunyi di

dalam lengan bajunya

Dia adalah terpendek antara 8 planet utama di tata surya, dua satelitnya bahkan lebih tinggi dari dia (Ganymede dan Titan). Ia paling sering dipanggil pendek oleh Mars Secara harfiah, dia adalah planet yang paling dekat dengan Sun .Ia memiliki hubungan cinta-benci dengan dia (bukan dalam hal yang romantis, tentu saja). Karena bertubuh mungil itu, dia kadang-kadang dipaksa untuk berpakaian seperti perempuan dan iaq merupakan planet yang larinya paling cepat. Dia sangat benci terhadap Jupiter.

**Venus **

Umur : sekitar 4,54 milyar tahun  
Umur manusia: 20-25 tahun  
Mata : emas.

Rambut : Kuning Jagung ( rambutnya selalu diikat kuncir 2 )

Lainnya : satu – satunya perempuan dari 8 planet utama di tata surya (tapi dia

sedikit tomboy. Sehingga, tidak diperlakukan seperti perempuan.) 

V-chan adalah kakak perempuan Earth. Yang paling tomboy dan orang paling dapat diandalkan di antara 8 planet utama. Itulah mengapa dia biasanya orang yang memimpin setiap pertemuan. Dia memiliki sifat yang berlawanan dengan Bumi. Dengan Mars dan Bumi, mereka membentuk yang trio terbaik tata surya bagian dalam dengan sebutan "Best buddy trio" . Tsundere. Dia tidak mentoleri kebodohan siapa pun ketika dia melihatnya. Dia juga memiliki hubungan cinta-benci dengan Sun.

**Earth**

Umur : sekitar 4,54 milyar tahun  
Umur Manusia: 20-25 tahun  
Mata : Biru

Rambut : Coklat  
Lainnya : memiliki bunga menempel di kepalanya.(Jangan ditarik, kalau ditarik

Earth akan mati)

Bumi adalah planet yang suka penasaran dan sedikit lengah dalam pertahanan. Suka mengambil gambar rahasia planet lain. Mudah takut fenomena aneh tapi cukup digunakan untuk barang – barang perang . Lebih baik dalam melakukan tugas daripada Venus. Earth adalah planet yang bodoh tapi agak menunjukkan kejenius. Memiliki sisi gelap tersembunyi.

Mars

Umur : sekitar 4,54 milyar tahun  
Umur manusia: 20-25 tahun  
Mata : Sandy Brown  
Rambut : Rust (kadang-kadang Mahogany Brown)  
Lainnya : Memiliki hewan peliharaan alien bernama Marty (dari kata 'Mars') 

Mars adalah seorang cowok hiper yang mencintai misteri dan hal-hal aneh. Seperti Bumi, dia bodoh. Dia tidak tahu bahwa pesawat antariksa Bumi yang di berikan kepadanya sebagai hadiah terdapat kamera di dalamnya. Dia suka mengganggu V-chan bersama Marty. Jupiter tampaknya tidak menyukai dia, karena ada dinding batu besar diantara rumah mereka (Asteroid belt).

**Jupiter**

Umur : sekitar 4,54 milyar tahun  
Umur manusia: 25 tahun/lebih  
Mata : Merah / Crimson

Rambut : Fawn  
Lainnya : memiliki tanda lahir merah dan memiliki bekas luka di tubuhnya, dari benturan dengan Shoemaker-Levy 9 dan komet lainnya / asteroid.

Dia ingin membuat teman-teman paling takut karena ukuran tubuhnya. Ia adalah kakak yang baik untuk semua 66 saudaranya. Sangat membenci Mars. Dia menyukai sesuatu yang lebih 'kecil' dari dia (mungkin akan ditarik oleh gravitasi nya) dan dia jaga terus potongan Shoemaker-Levy 9 yang robek di suatu tempat di rumahnya.

**Saturn**

Umur : sekitar 4,54 milyar tahun  
Umur manusia: 25 atau lebih tua  
Mata : Silver

Rambut : Cream  
Lainnya : memiliki cincin mengambang di sekelilingnya (juga dapat digunakan sebagai pelampung ... dari gagasan bahwa Saturnus lebih padat daripada air, sehingga kemungkinan dapat mengapung di atas air)

Dia planet yang selalu murung. Dia salah satu yang paling tampan di antara planet-planet (kebanyakan keliru sebagai seorang gadis). Dia bisa menggambar dengan baik dan memiliki banyak bulan yang selalu bertindak seperti mafia. Dia lebih dikenal karena cincin nya.

**Uranus**

Umur : berusia sekitar 4,54 milyar tahun  
Umur manusia : lebih dari 25 tahun  
Mata : Turquoise

Rambut : Aquamarine  
Lainnya : salah satu es raksasanya dengan Neptunus

Orang yang aneh. Dia menjadi seperti itu karena dipukul oleh bola besar selama masa kecilnya. Sepertinya, saraf arahnya selalu mati . Dia tidak mengambil baik untuk mereka yang membuat lelucon dari namanya. Dia bertindak seperti kakak kepada Neptunus, tapi Neptune bersikeras untuk berhenti memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

**Neptune **

Umur : sekitar 4,54 milyar tahun  
Umur manusia: 25 tahun lebih  
Mata : Azure

Rambut : Royal Blue  
Lainnya : tetangga Pluto dan yang termuda dari luar tata surya

Dia tidak suka dipanggil 'bayi' di antara kelompok planet luar. Dia dan Pluto adalah tetangga dekat sekali ... tapi dia sering lupa keberadaanya. Uranus dan dia bertindak lebih seperti saudara kandung lebih dari Venus dan Bumi. Dia selalu memakai jepit rambut, untuk mencegah rambut dari menutupi wajahnya (di tempat-nya benar-benar benar-benar berangin)

**Pluto**

Dulu ,salah satu planet utama tata surya ,sebelum direklasifikasi pada tahun 2006. Ia bersuara lembut dan biasanya berbicara ke satelitnya yang sangat pendiam, Charon. Saat ini, ia memiliki 4 bulan. Dia saat ini menghadapi pada menjadi planet kerdil dan 'kakak' untuk sahabat barunya (tapi biasanya ia gagal dalam hal itu).

**Sun **

Kakak dari Tata Surya. Ia suka untuk menyebarkan 'kehangatan' dan cinta kepada orang lain. Dia bisa sangat " pervert"( he he he ,author nggak tahu bahasa Indonesianya) tapi dia bermaksud baik. Dia berteman baik dengan Kepler-22 dan Gliese 581. Sangat menyukai V-Chan.

**Universe Jii-san**

Orang yang paling tua. Universe Jii-san adalah memiliki sifat keras dan gentleman. Tidak banyak yang diketahui tentang dirinya. Apakah, ia memiliki kerabat atau tidak ?, masih belum terbukti.

**Milky way - san ( Lady Milky Way )**

Ibu dari para planet di tata surya. Dia sangat baik kepada semua anak-anaknya. Dia memiliki kakak bernama Andromeda. Dia salah satu galaksi, yang merupakan orang tua dari para bintang-bintang.

**Luna**

Dia gadis yang baik dan hidup dengan Earth. Meskipun dia baik, tidak baik untuk membuatnya marah. Dia sangat menakutkan ketika marah. Dia suka sastra dan anime karena banyak cerita fiksi yang ditulis tentang dirinya. Dia mencoba untuk menjadi lebih mandiri, semakin jauh dari Earth tahun demi tahun.

Nah, segitu saja para karakter planetary moe. Jika ingin lebih tau banyak tentang WebComic ini dapat dilihat di **Starry Night .**


End file.
